Rainy
by LyaraCR
Summary: "Ele ainda sorria. Não sabia o que era sorrir sem culpa há muito tempo. Não sabia nem mesmo o motivo de o estar fazendo. Só sentia aquele formigamento gostoso no peito. Aquela vontade sem motivos. Bem na verdade, ponderava se, alguma vez em sua curta existência, já o fizera daquela maneira."


" _Ele ainda sorria. Não sabia o que era sorrir sem culpa há muito tempo. Não sabia nem mesmo o motivo de o estar fazendo. Só sentia aquele formigamento gostoso no peito. Aquela vontade sem motivos. Bem na verdade, ponderava se, alguma vez em sua curta existência, já o fizera daquela maneira."_

OtaYuri fofinho que fiz pra exercitar. Os personagens não me pertencem. Os possíveis erros sim. Perdoem qualquer fato desconexo ou erros em geral. Não foi betado e eu não acreditava na minha capacidade de ainda poder escrever, então...

 **Rainy**

Ele segurou sua mão. Correram por alguns metros. As gotas que caiam se tornavam cada vez mais intensas, enquanto ambos pensavam em como sairiam dali debaixo daquela chuva torrencial.

— Maldita hora em que viemos atrás dessas porcarias...

Reclamou, sacudindo os cabelos, tentando se livrar da umidade.

— Não são porcarias, Yura. Não queria comprar para fazer mais fotos?

Ele perguntou, fazendo com que suspirasse, resignado.

— Tem razão.

Olhou ao redor. As pessoas corriam, algumas abrindo os guarda-chuvas, outras se esquivando, correndo para debaixo de marquises e quaisquer outras estruturas que protegessem da cachoeira que se desprendia dos céus acinzentados naquele fim de tarde.

Olhou para seus coturnos. Olhou para os dele. Constatou que o chão da calçada já estava molhado a ponto de poder ver, mesmo que não tão claramente, seus reflexos no mesmo.

— Beka... Estou cansado.

Esfregou os olhos e quis bocejar. Conteve-se sem perceber quando o outro passou um braço ao redor de seus ombros, na tentativa de confortá-lo. Estavam circulando pelo comércio da cidade há boas horas, comprando tudo o que achavam interessante.

— Já vamos. Só mais um pouco.

A mão que jazia no ombro magro acariciou instintivamente. Yuri sentiu o rosto esquentar. Por um momento, não queria falar nada, reclamar. Só queria que Otabek não percebesse seu desconforto — não exatamente, de fato — com aquela proximidade. Podia sentir o perfume amadeirado dele. Podia nota-lo com a expressão serena, como se sequer a chuva o incomodasse.

— Como vamos voltar de moto?

O mais velho perguntou, mais para si mesmo. Por um instante, quis rir. Estava tudo bem. Não se preocuparia com nada. Não quando tinha seu amigo por perto. Não quando se sentia bem com ele.

— Podemos ir assim.

Yuri disse, ganhando do outro um olhar expressivo, levemente surpreso.

— Vamos nos molhar muito. Melhor esperarmos que diminua, ao menos.

Disse, enquanto afastava-se ligeiramente do mais novo, abrindo sua mochila, procedendo a, quase vã, tentativa de colocar todas as sacolas dentro da mesma. O outro se espelhou em suas ações, e acabaram por perder alguns instantes resolvendo aquele problema. Ao menos ficaram, finalmente, com ambas as mãos livres.

— Por sorte não vão molhar. — fechou o zíper — Fazia tempo que não encontrava roupas assim.

Disse o mais alto, ajeitando a mochila nos ombros. O vento frio o fez fechar um pouco mais seu casaco.

— Por sorte são de uma boa marca, e, caso molhassem, não estragariam. — parou por um instante — Beka... — olhou para o chão, sem muita coragem de externar o que sentia. O outro voltou-se à sua direção — Deixa.

Virou o rosto para o outro lado, ainda posicionando o celular de todos os modos possíveis ante sua face. Havia algo errado com ele, Altin sabia. Talvez por isso o tenha segurado gentilmente os ombros e o feito voltar-se em sua direção.

— O que há de errado?

Ele tentou desviar o olhar. Tentou se soltar, mas o toque firme o manteve ali.

— Eu... — teria que falar, mesmo envergonhado. Caso contrário, o outro ficaria preocupado — Meu rosto. Não consigo ver pelo celular se está tudo certo. As pessoas estão passando e olhando pra nós e... e...

— Pshhh... Yura.. — o fez silenciar-se com um indicador ante os lábios do mesmo — Sabe que maioria delas nos reconhece. Além disso, estão olhando pra você porque você é lindo.

Naturalmente, como tudo que vinha dele, respondeu. O mais novo tentou desviar o olhar, engoliu em seco. Ficou, de fato, estarrecido com aquela constatação. Além de não saber o que diabos dizer num momento como aquele, sentiu que entraria em pânico se continuassem ali.

— Beka... Vamos embora.

Foi sua vez de sair na frente e, com o coraçãozinho disparado, tomar o outro pela mão. Apertou o passo. Por sorte, a chuva havia diminuído um pouco. Pôs-se a correr, obrigando o mais velho a fazer o mesmo. O estacionamento ficava a poucas quadras dali. Só precisava passar pelos melhores lugares.

Dentre tantas pessoas, tanto movimento, resolveu adentrar uma galeria imensa, a qual sabia ter saída na outra rua. O fez, ainda no mesmo ritmo. Corria por entre as pessoas, praticamente rebocando o mais velho.

Tão atordoado estava, lembrando do jeito que ele o elogiara, que mal percebeu ao sair na calçada outra vez, indo direto para a rua.

Sentiu um tranco. Sentiu suas costas de encontro ao peito dele. Viu, bem de perto, um carro de porte grande cruzar o caminho no qual estaria exatamente agora, caso houvesse se vitimado por sua falta de atenção.

— Tem que tomar mais cuidado... — ele ofegava, os braços cruzados sobre seu peito, o mantendo perto. — Não deve correr assim, Yura. Vamos mais devagar.

Parecia assustado. Ainda que o rosto não demonstrasse, o conhecia bem o bastante para saber identificar no tom de voz. Se culpou mentalmente pelo egoísmo, por ter causado aquele sentimento ruim no mais velho. Seguiu suas vontades. Voltou-se ao mesmo e o abraçou, afundando o rosto no espaço entre o ombro esquerdo e o pescoço do mesmo, se embriagando na agradável essência do perfume marcante.

— Desculpa... Eu só preciso sair daqui...

Sussurrou. Sentiu um afago em seus cabelos e quis, no fundo, no fundo, permanecer pra sempre ali. Afastou-se e, mascarando a vermelhidão em seu rosto, ignorando a chuva, pôs se ao lado dele, abraçado ao mesmo ainda, sentindo a mão firme em seu ombro antes de atravessarem a rua. Permaneceram na mesma postura por três quadras, até o estacionamento.

Depois de pagarem, foram até a moto. Não haviam percebido, mas estavam molhados o bastante para o frio aumentar mais do que o necessário. Tremiam levemente.

— Por que não tira esse casaco molhado e veste o que comprou?

O mais velho apontou para a bagunça que estavam as roupas de Yuri.

— Não mesmo. Vamos embora.

— Tem certeza? Ainda está chovendo e...

— Vamos Beka! Vai ser divertido!

Insistiu, jogando os cabelos para trás, colocando o capacete. O outro seguiu seus movimentos. Se sentia preocupado com a fragilidade do mais novo, receando que sua saúde se abalasse com essa aventura. Em seu íntimo, pediu por qualquer tipo de proteção e montou, dando partida para que ligasse. O sentiu acompanhar, só então, saiu dali, encarando as ruas, o trânsito.

Sentiam os pingos de chuva arder na pouca pele exposta. Ouviu Yuri rir. Olhou para ele pelo retrovisor, e em seu rosto, havia uma expressão adoravelmente anarquista. Não pôde se conter. Sorriu junto, antes de voltar-se à ele.

— Abrace minha cintura, vamos acelerar.

Sem protestos, ele o fez. Sentiu o calor do corpo esguio contra o seu, sentiu vontade de abraça-lo, de protege-lo do frio que também sentia.

Ele ainda sorria. Não sabia o que era sorrir sem culpa há muito tempo. Não sabia nem mesmo o motivo de o estar fazendo. Só sentia aquele formigamento gostoso no peito. Aquela vontade sem motivos. Bem na verdade, ponderava se, alguma vez em sua curta existência, já o fizera daquela maneira.

Era incrível. Desde o dia em que se tornaram amigos, aquilo se tornava cada vez mais usual. Estar com ele trazia de brinde essa sensação, familiaridade estranha, essa coisa boa que, quando distante, o fazia contorcer-se em busca.

Sentiu o cansaço bater forte. Não sabia se pelo vento gelado, pela chuva ou por estar exausto de tanto andar. Sentiu também que ele segurava sua mão. Como não tinha percebido antes? Não soube. Só fechou os olhos, sentindo o conforto que toda aquela situação adversa, incrivelmente, conseguia proporcionar.

Otabek o observava pelo retrovisor. Observava a expressão de paz que o rosto normalmente enraivado havia tomado. Mesmo com os lábios arroxeados do frio, tanto quanto os seus, as maçãs do rosto ainda se viam ruborizadas. Estava tão bonito... Parecia ainda mais frágil do que costumava parecer normalmente. Sorriu. Ele mantinha os olhos fechados. E a mesma expressão de paz.

Yuri deu por si apenas quando a moto parou na garagem do prédio. Tão imerso estava no confortante vazio de sua mente e nas carícias em sua mão, que percebeu a hora de descer somente ao sentir Otabek baixar o descanso da moto.

O fez.

Tremia. Muito.

— Droga! Estou congelando! — pareceu então acordar, voltar à realidade. Olhou para o mais velho, quem tirava o capacete, estarreceu-se — Beka! Seus lábios! Estão roxos!

Tão assustado estava que automaticamente se aproximou e o tocou o rosto, segurou com as duas mãos.

— Você está gelado! Vamos subir e tomar um banho!

Tão agitado, tão preocupado... O mais velho nem mesmo se manifestou. Sorriu minimamente. Estava realmente com muito frio, e, assim que o elevador fechou as portas, assim que notou Yuri tremer até mesmo o maxilar ao seu lado, o puxou para seus braços.

— Devíamos ter esperado.

Disse baixinho, sentindo-o esconder-se em seu pescoço novamente, depositando um beijo nos cabelos loiros. Queria cuidar dele. Sentia essa necessidade.

— Não... foi divertido, apesar de tudo.

O ouviu dizer.

— Yura, sabe que pode ficar doente por essa aventura, não sabe?

O ouviu suspirar e bater levemente o bico da bota no chão. Claro sinal de impaciência.

— Okay, eu sei, mas não vou, porque você vai cuidar de mim.

Não pôde dizer mais nada. Ele estava certo. Totalmente certo.

Ouviram o sinal de que haviam chegado ao anda de destino. As portas do elevador se abriram e Yuri saiu na frente, puxando o mais velho pela mão até a porta. Abriu mais rápido que o necessário. Entraram.

Bastou que Yuri fechasse a porta para ir até o sofá, largar a mochila no chão ao lado do mesmo e começar a se desfazer do casaco. Otabek veio do banheiro com duas toalhas secas e começou a enxugar os cabelos loiros, os ombros estreitos..

— Tira... — Yuri disse ao voltar-se na direção do outro, quem já havia abandonado sua mochila, puxando levemente o casaco encharcado — Vai adoecer se ficar assim, e não vai poder cuidar de mim nem sair pra tirarmos aquelas fotos...

A voz estava baixa, trêmula. Os lábios tão arroxeados quanto os do mais velho, quem logo obedeceu. O casaco pesado caiu junto ao outro. Viu que Yuri tentava secar seus cabelos, e, pelo fato de ser mais baixo, tinha que ficar perto demais. Sentiu seu coração disparar, daquele mesmo jeito que sempre sentia diante de alguns momentos com ele, diante de atitudes aleatórias do mesmo. Sabia, no fundo, no fundo, que aquele conceito de amizade estava mudando pouco a pouco sem que percebessem, ou sem que demonstrassem perceber. E não pareciam se opor. Nenhum dos dois.

Segurou os pulsos do mais novo delicadamente. Olhou nos olhos dele. O contato visual foi mantido enquanto suas respirações eram o único som que preenchia o ambiente. De algum modo, Yuri deu um passo à frente, o que fez com que Otabek se assentasse no sofá, puxando-o junto. Não sabiam como sair daquele transe. Não queriam sair.

O mais novo foi se aproximando ainda mais, praticamente deitando-se sobre o outro, quem estava recostado num dos braços largos do sofá. Olhou aqueles olhos bem de perto, o ouviu respirar. Sentiu que ele também observava seus olhos. Sentiu, e de alguma forma soube, que ele também sentia aquele calor no peito.

— Não estou mais com tanto frio...

Yuri sussurrou, ao sentir as mãos do outro tocarem sua face. Fechou os olhos. No instante seguinte, sentiu o contato. Os lábios dele tocaram os seus. De forma quase casta, incialmente. O mundo pareceu parar. Não soube naquele instante, se ainda existia, se ainda respirava... Só sabia que o coração dele batia tão rápido quanto o seu. Podia sentir contra seu peito, assim como sabia que ele sentia o seu. Moveu seus lábios, aprofundando ligeiramente o contato. Ele moveu os dele. Se corresponderam numa sincronia perfeita, que logo os fez aprofundar ainda mais, explorando o contato, tornando tudo ainda mais íntimo. Havia muita coisa envolvida ali e, finalmente, haviam demonstrado de maneira eficaz o que não conseguiam admitir sentir. Era muito bom poder ter o outro entre os braços, próximo daquela maneira...

Yuri se afastou... Corado. Não sabia o que dizer nem como agir. Seus olhos estavam semicerrados, ofegava. Otabek se encontrava da mesma maneira. Maçãs do rosto ruborizadas, ofegante. Puxou o mais novo para outro beijo, e ele deixou-se ceder. Era tão bom. Parecia estar numa espécie de utopia ao sentir os lábios dele contra os seus, ao sentir o corpo dele colado ao seu, ao sentir que ele o puxava pra perto, que queria tanto quanto ele mesmo. Parecia que seu coração poderia explodir a qualquer instante.

Não ligavam se estavam ali com as roupas encharcadas, se fazia frio. Só sentiam, realmente, no momento, tudo o que aquele sentimento os permitia sentir. Mereciam. Se permitiram entregar e havia sido a melhor escolha.

Afastaram-se minimamente. Yuri colou sua testa à do mais velho, quem por sua vez sorriu. Abertamente. Corado. Yuri quis eternizar aquela cena. Fez questão de guardá-la na memória. Nunca o havia visto tão expressivo. Se sentiu ser abraçado. Com força. Deixou-se deitar sobre o peito do outro.

— Se não tirarmos essas roupas molhadas vamos adoecer Yura... — ele disse, acariciando os fios loiros, antes de beijar-lhe a testa — Vamos tomar um banho. Vou cuidar de você.

End.


End file.
